Before The Clique
by tacoburrito
Summary: Massie and her friends are at the end of sixth grade. There are some new girls at school and they sit at Massie's table and she is furious. Read to see how far she will go. I will add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Massie glanced down at her watch to see that it was time to get a move on. Her hair sparkled and her eyes twinkled with the fiery rage of the sun. Her outfit was the cutest one she could find. The purple bow that sat on her head matched her purple nit sweater and her white skinny jeans. Her high heals were also the same shade of purple and had little white bows on the ankle. She winked at her reflection and grabbed her Prada bag.

Sixth grade was almost over and she was getting tired of it. After picking up Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen they headed off to school in the Land Rover. After Isaac opened the door to let them out they stared at OCD. It was a big school with a café where they ate lunch and a spa. Massie and her friends strutted into the school and went to the café.

"Hey Massie! Welcome back! How was your weekend?" A girl named Elizabeth Newton came to greet her.

"If you really wanted to welcome me back you would have worn an outfit I wouldn't want to puke on."Her friends giggled behind her. She walked away without looking back at the grin on Elizabeth that was shattered into a million pieces. She slid her sun glasses down to see the people sitting at her table. She didn't recognize them, they must have been new. If they had been at the school all year she would have remembered making fun of their ridiculous outfits and faces. "What are you doing at our table?" She pretended to look concerned for the welfare.

"Your table? Isn't this a free café? Well besides this over priced coffee." She laughed at her own joke which made Massie grimace. The girl's hair was in her face and was hiding her hideous freckles. When she opened her mouth it was clear she was going to have to get braces and she would have to have them for years. She wore a plain hoodie and jeans. PATHETIC!

"Let me make this clear to you, newbees. I own the school, this table, and you, so if you would leave or do you want us to take action?" Kristen started to punch her hand and the rest of them soon followed her example. "Shoo, run along now, or you'll get hurt."

"You don't scare us." Another girl spoke up. She was a blonde and her hair was pulled tightly back under a round butterfly clip. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt.

"Don't worry, you will fear us soon enough." Massie walked away with her clique to an empty table.

"Your just going to let them steal our table!?!" Kristen sounded deeply concerned and put her hand to Massie's glittery forehead.

"Have you gone insane?" Dylan slid her Prada bag on the back of her chair.

"It's alright you guys! If Massie is letting them get by with doing that she has a plan." She grabbed out a notebook and a diamond embedded mechanical pencil. "Go." She signaled for Massie to tell all her plans.

"I always said I liked Alicia best. She knows me as well as I do." They chuckled as their voiced harmonized. "This is what we are going to do . . ."

The next day Massie jumped out of bed, excited for her evil plans to get those jerks. She quickly dressed and was out the door before Bean could follow her.

At school Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan strolled casually into the café. They laughed when they saw their prey at their old table. Massie stopped and stood by the door as Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen continued on to the table.

"Hey you guys." Massie casually said to them. She walked over to their table and sat down at the chair farthest away from them. "Wow look at that." She pointed in the other direction and quickly scooped out of her bag a container filled with smelly tuna, some green stuff they threw in and a garlic spray. She dumped in on the table in front of the blonde. "Ew! Look everyone she threw up!" Massie pretended to gag as they turned their heads to see what surprise she gave them. They looked horrified and gasped. Massie ran away from the table and into the seat her friends had saved for her. The giggled silently and watched the lunch lady run over to them. She shooed her off to the nurse and began to clean up the tuna surprise. When they couldn't hold it in any longer they started laughing. Their laughs bounced through the café and tears welled up in their eyes.

"That will teach her." Dylan said.

"Don't worry, we will get the other girl too." She looked at her watch and pointed to Alicia's pencil and paper. "Take notes."

They went to the spa and saw the other girl sitting on a chair waiting to get a green mask. It would help her. Her pores were as big as the grand canyon. They snuck into the line and grabbed a green bottle from the table. They poured the sloppy mess into the container and shook it. They stuck it back just in time for the lady to hand her the bottle. They hid behind a wall and snickered. The lady lowered her chair like she was at the dentist. The girl pulled her hair into a pony tail and whisked away her bangs. The green glop was dabbed on her face and the lady rubbed it all over. When she had completely covered her face she told her to let it dry and come back when it had. She picked up a magazine and began to read. Massie's eyes widened as the girls face began to harden and her face was still. Once it was dry, or so she thought, the girl walked back over to the lady to let her know. She sat down in the dentist chair and scrubbed at her face. She frowned. She continued to scrub but it wouldn't come off. She ripped at it with her fingernails but it wouldn't budge. After awhile the girl realized it wasn't coming off. She looked in the mirror and screamed. They had put cement in her bottle of green mask. Massie and her friends groaned trying to suppress their laughter until the right time. They gathered themselves and walked by the girl who was prying at her face. They bellowed out their laughter and made the girl look. Her eyes were fierce and scared. They laughed harder realizing they would have to do this more often.

"You got what you deserved!" Massie hollered as they walked out of the spa.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie was excited to get to school the next day to see the frightened eyes of the idiots who dared cross her path. After picking everyone up in the Land Rover and going to class in the morning, it was finally time for lunch. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen went into the café giggling.

"Where are they Massie? I don't see them. I wanted to see their scared little faces!" Dylan giggled.

"I guess we over did it a bit and they ran back to whatever hick town they came from!" Massie replied in a fake southern accent.

They hovered over to their table laughing at Massie's joke. They had sat down simultaneously when the two girls came over.

"Look! The hick town has some class, it threw them out!" Massie said, bursting into more fits of laughter while the two girls bit back insults of their own.

"I don't think you even asked our names the other day when we met." Said the girl with the freckles and red face from the cement mask. "My name is Samantha. And this," she pointed to her friend, "is Bonnie."

"Oh, you see, the reason we didn't ask your names, is because we didn't care and we still don't care." Alicia said viciously. All of them laughed except Bonnie and Samantha, who rolled their eyes.

"Well enjoy your lunch. After all, this pudding," Bonnie dipped her finger in her pudding and brought it to her lips, "is sweet, but revenge is sweeter." Bonnie and Samantha laughed and strolled over to another table.

"Um, Massie, what do you think they meant by that?" asked Kristen nervously.

"I think they are all talk and no action."

**********

When the bell rang, which meant lunch was over, Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all gathered up their stuff. A shrill shriek left Dylan's mouth.

"I am stuck to my chair!!!" Dylan screamed.

Massie looked over to address the situation and found that Dylan had been glued to her chair. She tried to stand up and found that she was also stuck to her chair.

"Those rats must have put glue all over the chairs!!!" Massie exclaimed. By that time, the café was almost entirely empty, and apparently no one had noticed their little outburst. "This time, we are going to socially destroy them!"

"Massie, what are we going to do? Class starts in six minutes!" asked Alicia anxiously.

She thought for a couple of seconds and said, "Girls, I have a plan. We are going to start a new fashion trend." They all looked around nervously.

After Massie explained what they needed to do, they sat and waited for the café to empty of people. When it was they waddled with their Prada bags hanging from their arms and chairs hanging from their butts. Alicia called the all clear after looking down the hallway and they ran towards the locker rooms. When they arrived, after wiggling out of their skirts they put on their gym shorts. They each helped each other cut the shorts and their regular shirts shorter. After two minutes of fixing their hair, they strutted to class. Just before reaching the door, the bell rang. When they entered all of the boys gaped and all of the girls looked in jealousy. All four girls looked like models, with their short shorts and super high heals making their legs appear longer and with their tan, flat stomachs. Their hair was billowing out behind them and their hands on their hips.

"But how?!?" asked Samantha stuttering, while Bonnie stared in utter shock and amazement.

"We always win. That reminds me, YOU ARE SO DEAD." Massie whispered in Samantha's ear as the walked to the back of the class. Samantha could only gulp.


End file.
